Harry the Kid
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot, AU. It's just the same old story, just in the Wild West. —Or, how to retire a nickname. *Done for HP Ship Weeks*


**Harry the Kid**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Writing canon/canon ships is very hard for me, so I thought this would be an interesting challenge of sorts to do, along with writing various genres (several of which I've never done before). So, let HP Ship Weeks commence! :D Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Only in the high-end saloons did the posters say "Undesirable No.1." Everywhere else, like in the slums, they simply said "WANTED."

Sure, his name had been known for years, though the years had been short and few. But everyone knew him. Of course everyone knew him.

His name was Harry the Kid, and it was public knowledge that he hated Sheriff Riddle. Most people didn't know why and didn't question it. Those who questioned Sheriff Riddle tended to go missing. …or parts of them were lying somewhere in the dessert.

Ginevra Weasley knew, though. The old families knew. The old families saw the "Undesirable No.1" posters all the time. There were the old families like the Blacks and the Malfoys who ignored the posters and pretended they didn't know. Then there were the old families like the Weasleys and the Longbottoms who glowered whenever they saw the posters. They knew exactly what had happened to make Harry the Kid the adversary of Sheriff Riddle.

"I heard he'll be local soon," Luna Lovegood, the daughter of the manager of the newspaper, told Ginevra. She was an odd girl of interesting thoughts and talents who was only slightly below Ginevra in terms of societal class. Ginevra got along with her.

"You hear everything before anyone else does, Luna," Ginevra said with a smile. She smoothed her skirts and pushed around some of the papers on her friend's desk to clear a space to rest her arms.

"Not only me, but Father, too," Luna said simply. "I know you miss him," she whispered.

Ginevra blushed and glanced over her shoulder, checking to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "It's not as though I've seen him that much. Plus my brother dropped the family name to protect us, since he joined Harry." Ginevra lowered her brown eyes to Luna's desk. "The Muggles don't get it. They see wizards dueling in the street and believe they see pistols instead of wands. Sometimes I wonder for how much longer Sheriff will keep this city under his thumb."

"Illusion Charms are easy enough to manage when you're that powerful. Or if you have a good enough number of lackeys to rotate supporting the magic." Luna had an odd way of talking, but Ginevra liked it. Suddenly she focused her eyes on the Weasley daughter. "What will you do when he comes back?"

The other girl shook her head. "I don't know… I've studied as much magic as is allowed for females of my status in these times… That's a lie, partially. Dad's taught me a few things, and Bill and Charlie, too, since Percy and the twins haven't been home once since leaving to work as adults." Ginevra twiddled her thumbs in her lap after sitting straight in her chair. "Sometimes I'm jealous of my brother for going along on Harry's adventures. It's just the two of them. Surely one more person couldn't have hurt?"

Luna smiled in that dreamy way of hers, her light eyes big and bright. "It's to keep you safe, Ginny," she said, using her friend's nickname.

Ginevra rolled her eyes. "It's _always_ to keep me safe," the redhead remarked as she went to leave.

- ^-^3

Luna, of course, had heard right.

Not even a day after visiting her friend, Ginevra began to hear rumors swirling around the city.

"They say he's back to finish business this time."

"You don't say?"

"Well, he's Harry the Kid—the _Kid_. I'm sure he wants to be an adult someday. The only one in the way of that is Sheriff Riddle."

"Yeah, but what's a kid these days?"

"Must be something like seventeen or something, if you try to figure all the battles he and Sheriff have had."

"Has it really been that long? It doesn't seem like it."

"Of course it doesn't seem like it, because he's had to best Sheriff's lackeys one at a time and one by one. Like that skittish guy, Quirrell. And the younger Crouch. And Harry the Kid's encountered the Sheriff's gang, the 'Death Eaters,' more times than you can count."

"Really? Good thing he's got Red with him."

Ginevra's ears always perked up at her brother's moniker.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah… Red Ronald. Not the brightest guy, from the stories I've heard. But he's even more bullheaded than Harry the Kid."

"And did you hear? They've got another with them these days."

Ginevra could never quite catch the full content of this rumor, unfortunately. But something about it made her heart ache—

"Ah, yep, yep… The Scholar."

"The Scholar?"

"The Scholar. That's all anyone knows of her. I've heard that she's nothing to look at…if she zips by you. But get a moment, and you'll see a diamond in the rough."

Ginevra hated spending so much time at home, just learning whatever her mother, Molly, taught her. It was just them at home, since her father, Arthur, and Bill and Charlie spent most of their time at work. But at least this allowed the women to chat, especially about the recent gossip.

"You've heard the latest?" she asked her mother.

Molly nodded. "Every time Harry comes around, there's always some big battle."

"That's not what I meant."

Molly looked at her daughter with the same brown eyes she'd given her. "…I heard of the Scholar. But I know nothing of her. Nor does anyone else."

Ginevra thought. "I wonder if she's one of those rare cases—a Muggle-born."

"Maybe. We're only just starting to see them pop up in the past two decades, though, so we can't know for sure."

They sat quietly, Molly mending something of Arthur's without magic (she always told Ginevra it was a good skill to have, since there was no guarantee Wizarding folk could remain a secret in a Muggle-dominant society without effort). Ginevra admired her mother's needlework. "He didn't take me with him."

Molly sighed. "Dear, we've been over this before—"

"No, no, I know. Everyone's always keeping me out of danger." Ginevra watched her mother a bit longer. But while Molly thought their conversation had concluded, she missed the glint flaring to life in her daughter's eyes. Ginevra understood well that she was precious to her family as the only girl…but no one had ever told her that she couldn't try to help Harry from home.

- ^-^3

She had to put her head together with Luna to come up with some ideas. Luckily, Luna's fiancé, the heir to the Longbottom name and legacy, was on board to help, especially as he'd grown up with Ginevra and Ronald.

"I heard it through the grapevine," Neville told the two girls one evening three nights, as it turned out, before Harry's return. "He's been spotted close by. We should see him soon."

"Great," Ginevra said. She looked at him. "And our plans?"

He tipped his hat to her, which was a good sign. If someone who usually lacked confidence felt good enough to tip his hat, then that was fantastic. "I've asked around, and I've got Seamus from down at the pub and his pal, Dean, helping to spread the word. We're not letting the facts reach the Sheriff's ears." He leaned closer so only Luna and Ginevra could hear him. "If we're lucky, Harry will be upon the Sheriff before the Sheriff even knows it."

"So our idea of selective gossip has been handy," Luna said admiringly.

Neville blushed a bit. "Yes, about that… Some of Harry's followers…are a little more enthusiastic than others."

"You don't say?" Ginevra asked.

"Well…some graffiti's been spotted around. Things praising Harry…and some, let's say, less than kind things being said about the Sheriff."

Ginevra grinned. She didn't mind feigning innocence in light of what Neville was describing. In reality, she herself had gone under the cloak of night with some of the commoners to paint the buildings with slogans like "Sheriff Harry will be here soon" and "Time for a new era," amongst others. Of course, to Muggles like Colin and Dennis Creevey, they didn't exactly understand the meaning of their rebellion, but Ginevra tried not to feel guilty about using Colin's crush on her to her advantage… They needed all the bodies they could get.

As the trio continued to talk in undertones, Luna abruptly stopped them by clearing her throat. She looked up.

Behind them, Mrs. Parkinson and her harpy of a daughter, Pansy, were standing, waiting to pass Luna an announcement. "Please give this to your father, to print in today's evening edition," Mrs. Parkinson said. She spoke like a dog on a hot day—slow and slobber-laden.

"Of course, Mrs. Parkinson," Luna said graciously. When she dashed into the back, Pansy exchanged glares with Ginevra and sneered at Neville.

"I thought the old families were keeping together," she said with a laugh. "Breeding already, Weasley, Longbottom?"

Neville's face flushed and he stood up. "My fiancée, Luna's, a good girl, Pansy."

Ginevra stilled him, though, and caught Mrs. Parkinson's gaze. They didn't need a commotion here…especially since it was known how close the Parkinsons were to the Malfoys, who had all but come out and declared themselves allies of Sheriff Riddle.

"It's fine, Longbottom," Pansy remarked. "I'm marrying up, myself." Her look was gleeful and venomous at once, if that was possible. "I'll be with Draco Malfoy soon enough."

Mrs. Parkinson shushed her daughter then. "Don't jinx it, you flighty girl," she reprimanded as they left.

"Good Merlin," Ginevra muttered when Luna returned. "Pansy and Draco? Draco's insufferable enough as it is. The two of them together will be impossible to stand."

"Then let's hope that's one thing that changes after Harry's latest face-off with Sheriff Riddle," Neville mumbled, and the two witches nodded in agreement.

- ^-^3

The next few days passed by too quickly for Ginevra to believe. However, when the night came, she had a feeling about it. Just as she'd had a feeling years ago when Harry had saved her from one of Sheriff Riddle's plans (that had been so bad that she'd almost wished it had been the stereotypical damsel-in-distress-tied-on-the-train-tracks scenario people saw these days), or when Harry had rescued his outlaw of a godfather the following year (and followed in Sirius' footsteps to become a full-fledged outlaw himself), or when Harry had won that tournament or when he'd beaten the Death Eaters at the courthouse at the cost of Sirius' life or when he'd saved the city last year despite the loss of his mentor, the historian Dumbledore—she just knew when it would happen.

And happen it did.

It was like some quiet flood through the streets, but news of his arrival came. It reached Ginevra and Neville last, but by the end of the night the entire city would be awake and aware of what was happening.

"You've got to let me fight," Ginevra told her parents.

They were in battle-mode and knew they could no longer use their usual excuse on her. "All right," Molly said reluctantly. However, Arthur sent his daughter a conspiratorial wink, because he knew she was more than capable of handling herself in a duel or two.

As it turned out, Ginevra heading into battle was a very good thing indeed. She rallied those willing to fight, alongside Luna and Neville, and word got out even to the gun-toting Muggles who were sick of living under the Sheriff's oppressive command. They took help from anyone and everyone—from the old classmates of her brothers (Oliver Wood fetched some more comrades) to people she hadn't trusted before (Cho Chang, the Oriental merchant's daughter, who Ginevra was sure had caught Harry's fancy once before), they gathered a sort of army. But they still had to play their cards right.

Ginevra had yet to see Harry, but Seamus came bounding up to her and Neville while they were still taking volunteers. "'E's 'ere! 'Arry! Saw 'im skulkin' in th' shadows on th' edge o' th' city!"

Ginevra exchanged a look with Neville, who nodded. Time to split up.

Neville went off with Seamus, and Ginevra had only a second to worry when she thought she heard Seamus say "TNT" (because anyone who knew Seamus knew he wasn't allowed anywhere near the oven in his family's pub). But she turned her mind elsewhere.

She set her sights on the city gates…and was stunned. Two groups faced the gates. One was led by the Sheriff, whose skin was so white that it glowed evilly in the moonlight. The other was led, to her surprise, by her father and two family friends, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, travelling circus performers who stayed in the city a little longer each time they visited.

And the groups were facing a trio. Ginevra's heart leapt into her throat.

There he was. Harry the Kid. Or, as she knew him to be, the simple boy Harry Potter. Her childhood love. The man she'd never forget. The soul she never wanted to part with ever again.

He looked a little scruffy in the moonlight, but she could see his cockiness even from yards away. "This ends tonight, Riddle," he bellowed from where he stood.

Behind him, Ronald nodded and tightened his grip on the reins of his and Harry's horses, Pig and Hedwig. Ginevra almost wanted to laugh at that sight. Faithful steeds, indeed.

Beside her brother, there was a young woman around her age. She had a book on a strap slung over her shoulder, but something about her radiated power and knowledge that Riddle definitely didn't have. Something told Ginevra that she would appreciate the fact that the boys had stumbled across her in their adventures, which almost set her mind at ease.

"High talk from someone who visits only annually," Riddle cackled. Many in his group laughed with him until he held a hand up to quiet them. He looked at Arthur and the other rebels.

"It is as I said, Sheriff," came an annoying voice. Ginevra glared as Pansy stepped around Draco to speak with the Sheriff directly. "I told you I heard whispers of rebellion."

He nodded. "So you were right, Parkinson. I must say, it disappoints me to have to kill any of the old, _good_ families," Riddle said, emphasizing "good" so that the Muggles wouldn't understand. The gathered witches and wizards knew he meant purebloods. "But it must be done, otherwise the wrong kind will be bred." Then, to Ginevra's dismay, his eyes sidled her way, into the shadows, and she knew he saw her.

Harry saw it, too, and so he threw the first spell. And all hell broke loose.

Spells lit up the sky like fireworks. Gunshots boomed in the valley city like thunder. Pain and death rained down upon the inhabitants like a plague.

Ginevra was glad she had practiced behind her mother's back. It ended up saving her neck on more than one occasion.

Harry had changed, too. His fighting skills were sharper, and his reactions were better. He saved Luna, he saved Seamus—Ginevra even saw him cast a successful, wide enough Shield Charm on her parents, and she swallowed down a thankful sob.

Ronald did brilliantly, too, and the girl—the Scholar—cast some unusual spells right alongside him. In fact, they were so in sync that Ginevra had to wonder about them…

_Save it for after the battle's won_, Ginevra scolded herself.

Neville and Seamus did blow up a few homes—mainly the mansions of the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Blacks, where Riddle spent most of his time. The old schoolteacher, McGonagall, even rallied her few coworkers to fight or to heal. Those whose magic was more skilled, like some of Dumbledore's acquaintances whom Ginevra had never personally known, got to work when the opportunity presented itself to augment the Muggles' memories and cast Illusion Charms when needed.

It was terrifying and unreal. One moment Ginevra thought she saw Luna fall at the hands of the city madwoman, Draco's aunt, Bellatrix. The next, Luna was sprinting across the city square to aid Neville as he dueled with Lucius Malfoy.

As the sun came up, the numbers on both sides had been cut down severely. Muggles and magical folk alike littered the ground, bodies stilled by Curses and riddled with bullets. But as Ginevra walked through the wreckage, the battle ended with a great holler that few witnessed.

Having ended up back at the city gates, Harry and Riddle faced off before every remaining set of eyes. With a terrible sound, their spells locked. But Harry struggled to hang on to his wand with both hands. Riddle was so mad that he drew his pistol with his free hand and aimed it—

But Neville shot that hand off.

In that brief moment of shock, Harry's spell overtook Sheriff Riddle and struck him, splintering his wand and disintegrating the villain. Just like the tumbleweed anyone could see in the daytime, the dust of Riddle blew on by, and it was as if he had never been.

And that was how a silent war was won.

- ^-^3

The pubs and saloons couldn't keep up. The celebrations could've been heard ten towns over.

Ginevra walked by Neville as he was lauded for the fifth time for his clincher of a shot. She walked past Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson, the former of which was tearing to shreds the engagement announcement of their children. She stopped by the booth where her parents cried tears of joy. Bill and Charlie had been in the battle, but Percy and the twins had gotten the news late. At least it meant that they'd been safe and could now just celebrate with the rest of the family.

Then Ginevra made her way to the table in the corner that was frequented by everyone, much to the dismay of those sitting there. She came up and put her hands on her hips. "Well, you could've said hello by now," she said teasingly.

Ronald and Harry looked up at her, and their faces brightened. Her brother was the first one up, but Harry beat him to the hug. Harry held her tightly and, she swore, breathed in her scent. Then he pulled away. "It's been a while," he said, pained. He definitely wanted to say something more.

Then Ronald had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he pecked her cheek. "Oh, Merlin, Ginny, you wouldn't believe the time we've had. Getting back here after leaving last year… It's been hell. We could've used you."

She raised an eyebrow, but she guided her eyes at Harry, who was bashful. "Oh, really? Funny you say that _now_."

"I did my best to help when I could," the Scholar said as Ronald sat back down beside her. She kind of hid behind his shoulder, but she offered her hand, which Ginevra shook. "My name is Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginevra."

Ginevra caught her brother's eyes, and he turned red. Ah, so that's how it was. That brought a large smile to her face. "Nice to meet you, too, Hermione the Scholar. Sorry you had to look after them all by yourself."

"Oh, no—" Hermione dismissed the thought with a wave. "It was nothing."

"Besides," Harry said, drawing Ginevra's eyes back to him with his smooth voice, "Neville tells me that you handled quite a bit yourself over here."

Ginevra nodded and sat down beside Harry when he motioned. "I think I learned a trick or two from you troublemakers…," she began.

She took her time catching them up. From time to time, Neville and/or Luna stopped by to add to her narrative or give an observation ("Ginny was always on the lookout for news about you like a dutiful wife," Luna said unnecessarily to Harry; Ginevra, red-faced, tried to kick her for that, but Luna dodged it).

The trio was amazed to hear what had been organized in the city. "What happens next?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Someone's got to lead the city," Ronald pointed out. "Hell, if Dad were up to it, I'd suggest him… Or maybe Frank Longbottom… Your dad would've been good, too," he said to Harry, and they and Ginevra went quiet at the mention of his late father. Ginevra almost commented that the late Lily Potter would've made an amazing female sheriff, too, but that would've been pouring salt in an old wound.

Conversation died down not long after. Hermione fell asleep with her head on Ronald's shoulder, and Harry motioned for Ginevra to exit the tavern. He followed and they stood off to the side, in the alley between the tavern and the post office.

"Hermione asked a good question," Ginevra said to him with a shiver, as night fell once more. A whole day since the battle had begun…only half a day since it'd been won. She wondered if she would get used to it someday, the idea of a changed world.

"Hmm, what next? I agree," Harry stated, draping an arm over her shoulders to give her warmth.

Ginevra almost chuckled. He wasn't subtle at all. She looked up into the green eyes that she'd missed in this desert city of black, gray, and brown. "You've finished all your battles. Will you…will you stay this time?"

He grinned sadly. "Isn't that the point? Making it so I'm no longer an outlaw?"

"That's right," she gasped. "We can't call you 'Harry the Kid' anymore."

"Well, of course you _could_, but—"

Ginevra raised an eyebrow.

He laughed quietly. "No, I think it's time for a change. I'm ready to be just 'Harry Potter' again."

"Good. I like that."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them. Then Harry scratched his head. "I was wondering… If you like the Potter name so much, Gin…"

The redheaded witch tried not to redden at the new endearment. "Don't even go there, Harry. You've got a lot of catching up to do after all the time you spent away from here." She turned on her heel and began her march up the street to return to her parents' home. She pretended not to hear Harry say as he began chasing after her:

"I'll give you that, but just keep in mind that my next and final battle will keep me here, Gin. I won't leave the city ever again until I have a new Potter along with me."

She smiled. She knew that was a battle they'd both win.

- ^-^3

**HOLY—! D8 This took me forever, so it's WAY late for HP Ship Weeks, but I was so stubborn about finishing it, and I'm SO glad I did. XDDD This was FUN! Tough, but FUN! I think people were fairly in character, despite the AU. :O And there were some great symbols and some parallels drawn between the canon and the AU…just GAH. X3 I'm almost tempted to do something more with this (as in, companion fics or continuation, dunno—review or PM to let me know? :x). I've only done an in-depth AU once before, IMO, in ch31 of **_**45 Ways to Make a Werewolf Fall for You**_** (complete, btw), and that was fun, so…I think I really like AUs, though I don't do them often. ARGH. *dies* I love Ginny and liked holding on to her proper name here to show special cases for her nickname… And Neville, that cutie… *is dithering now* Yeah. Thanks to ****autumn midnights****, my FFN lil' sis, for rec'ing this on her tumblr since I'm too lazy to get a tumblr. *mwa* ;3**

**Thanks for reading, and please do review! Check out my other fics, too, if you liked this.**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
